The Last Goodbye
by nitebird
Summary: Draco remembers a moment he and Harry shared before winter break.


"Draco, I know you hate me, but I think I'm falling in love with you…"   
  
Those simple words have been keeping Draco up all week. It happened before Draco left for winter break. Harry Potter had come up to Draco before he left and said this. He's still trying to figure out why Harry had said that to him. I mean, what would a Gryffindor like that see in him? Draco could remember that moment perfectly.   
  
Draco had been in the Slytherin Common Room before it all happened, packing up all of his belongings so that he could go home to spend Christmas with his family. He finally got everything together and started to walk out of the common room to the entrance hall where everyone was to wait until the carriages arrived. The horseless carriages arrived soon after Draco arrived at the place in which everyone was standing. Draco waited and took a carriage all to himself, since Crabbe and Goyle were staying at the castle over break. Draco really didn't notice anything else going on around him, so he wouldn't have noticed if anyone was saying bye to him at all. He and all of the others, in their carriages, arrived at Hogsmade sometime soon after. He got out of his carriage, which was, surprisingly, the last carriage to arrive. Everyone else was already on the train or getting some things from Hogsmade before they had to leave. Draco was one of the few people left on the platform. There was only one other person that he recognized that was standing there, Harry Potter. Before Draco could get on the train, Harry spotted him and came over.   
  
"Hello Malfoy."   
  
"What is it, Potter?"   
  
Harry just looked at him, as if there was something that he wanted to say, but he didn't know how. His emerald green eyes showed Draco that it was something serious.   
  
"Well, out with it."   
  
"Draco…I…"   
  
"Yes…?"   
  
And that's when Harry said those words that would keep Draco up for all these days. Those words, that even though Draco thought he hated Harry, he found something to like about him. Something he might have even loved about him. But why was Draco thinking about all of this? Harry is a goody-goody Gryffindor boy who only does one thing, save everyone. He did it many times, but still Draco hated every minute of praise that Gryffindor got. Or did he? Draco thought about that concept many times. Maybe he's actually falling in love with Harry. It would make sense. He didn't want to put Harry in harms way, and he doesn't like Harry paying attention to anyone but him. Maybe that's why they are enemies. They love each other. It's sweet actually, yet different. Now that Draco realizes it, he has to talk to Harry. He has to get to Hogwarts. Not tomorrow, when everyone is going back for the end of winter break, but today. Now!   
  
He quickly gets his belongings that he needs together. He scribbles down a note to his dad, telling him where he went, and another to Harry, telling him to meet Draco at the Hogsmade station. He, of course, signed the second one anonymously. He then put on his robe, grabbed his wand, and snuck quietly out the front door. Once outside, Draco signal down the Knight Bus and tells the driver to take him to Hogsmade. He walks out of the Knight Bus when it finally stops making all of the sharp turns, and looks around. No one is on the platform. He looks down and puts his suitcase on the ground. He then slumps against a nearby wall, almost in tears. Suddenly he hears a voice.   
  
"Draco?"   
  
He looks up at the sound of the voice, a voice he remembers so well.   
  
"Harry, you actually came!"   
  
Draco quickly gets up to his feet and wraps his arm around the Gryffindor. He looks at Harry's shocked expression and smiles brightly. He then moves his head upwards to meet Harry's and places their lips together.   
  
"Draco? What was that for?"   
  
"I missed you Potter."   
  
"I thought you hated me…"   
  
"Actually, I think I feel the same way you do."   
  
"You mean…"   
  
"I love you Harry." 


End file.
